


With Blackboards and Idiocy

by UnwrittenRule (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Well - Freeform, aaaaaaaaa, actually its not that bad, depends if i do loads of this or not, sksksksksks, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnwrittenRule
Summary: Teacher au basically. sorry this is my first fic uhhh jim and sherlock have to share a lecture hall sksksksksksks will update eventually I promise hhhhhhhh I promise its written better than this aaaaaaaaand uhhhh ill add tags eventually :|





	With Blackboards and Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuyu_Oppai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_Oppai/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is for a creative writing group so I will not be uploading regularly. I promise to officially end it if I have finished or cant be bothered to so I WILL UPDATE in like 10000 years but.

‘’…and so that is why Mr. Torres’ answer is, in fact, incorrect.’’ Professor Holmes ended his talk with a flourish before reminding the class not to forget the homework. The class, of course, responded with a resounding groan.

Professor Holmes, in Abigail’s opinion, was… bothersome. He often acted like her and her peers were beneath him in every subject imaginable but it was impossible not to like him! He would explain things very well and his prickly personality had mellowed out a little since the arrival of Dr. Watson. She supposed Jack and a few of her straight friends would call him attractive, but she had her eyes on one Professor Adler. 

She left the room silently observing Director Holmes and Dr. Lestrade enter. Lestrade, she observed, had a grim face complaining silently to the director. 

Sherlock watched his brother and his companion enter while praying for the nearest deity to smite him or them into oblivion. 

“Brother.” greeted the elder Holmes. Sherlock, by this point had found the ten escape routes available to him. 

“Sherlock don’t.” caught Lestrade before he could make his escape. 

“You know Professor James Moriarty do you not?” jeered Mycroft, glee barely hidden behind his usual seamless visage. 

“Why?” the younger swore. Confusion giving way to dread he watched as the aforementioned crept into the room. “Director Holmes, Doctor Lestrade,” greeted Moriarty in, oddly enough, genuine confusion “you wanted to see me?” 

* * *

“I couldn’t tell if they would kill themselves, each other, or us” Lestrade exclaimed, sitting down next to Mycroft who was typing away at a report. 

“Hmmpf” let out the taller man in response. “I doubt they would have risked their jobs.” He finally replied having finally finished the section. “Just one of them has more of an ego than every student in the school… combined." 

“Ha!” 

“Let us hope the students survive” started Mycroft. “We may have to implement some more rigorous safety procedures” 

Greg made a grunt of acknowledgement as he picked up his laptop and started his own report. 

* * *

“They did this to spite me” Sherlock cursed. John had been listening to his friend rant for what seemed like hours. 

“I doubt they did it on purpose, Sherlock” the pacing man was starting to remind John of Anderson, the not-so-friendly conspiracy theorist/biology professor, and it was annoying him to no end. “I’m sure the professor won’t ‘go out of his way to ruin your lessons’ or ‘ plan for your demise’.” As Sherlock continued to pace and rant the shorter man decided to head home. 

* * *

All Abigail found in the dining hall was muttering and expressions of excitement, amusement and dread. As she got her food and headed over to her friends she heard snippets of conversations; there were mentions of professors Moriarty and Holmes and something about a shared classroom. She decided to ask her friends what was going on as she sat down. 

It turns out that, due to reservations to the duo’s lecture halls, the genius professors would be sharing a room. Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE V GOOD PLEASE :<


End file.
